(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a front wheel assembly for baby strollers wherein the front wheel assembly can be easily assembled and removed from the frame of the stroller.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional baby stroller 10 is shown in FIG. 1 and generally includes two front wheels 11 connected to the front frame 12 of the stroller 10 by a positioning member 13 which is connected to the front frame 12. The front wheels 11 are pivotably connected to the positioning member 13 and some brands provide their front wheels to be removed from the positioning member 13. However, some strollers have two front wheels, some has only one front wheels, and some are equipped with two pairs of front wheels on two sides. Each type of the front wheel(s) is connected to the positioning member 13 with a complicated connection structure which requires several steps to install the front wheel(s) to the positioning member 13. Some brands provide a mechanism which allows the front wheels to be removed from the positioning member 13, and this feature can only remove the front wheel(s) from the positioning member 13 which needs extra steps to be removed from the frame of the stroller 10.
The present invention intends to provide a front wheel assembly for baby strollers wherein the front wheel assembly is easily connected to the frame and can also be easily removed from the frame.